coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8136 (28th May 2013)
Plot The baby's condition hasn't changed. Owen is having problems keeping his temper with Gary. Michelle is angry to discover that she has Katy and baby Joseph as additional lodgers for the next two weeks. Izzy feels left out when Nurse Linda Sims discusses feeding with Tina. Tracy tells Rob that she might have found a buyer for the silk and for a higher sum than the asking price. Chesney meets Sinead again and they agree to take things slowly. Sophie tells Stella that Dev is really struggling emotionally. Izzy tells Gary that he's broken her heart. Sally confesses to Sophie and Jenna that she's started to use a dating website and they help write her profile. Izzy tells Gary that she doesn't want to see him again. In a bid to source more silk Michelle stumbles onto a supplier who claims to have been offered material which matches that stolen from Carla. Carla gets the number off them for their contact and dials it - Tracy answers and Carla disconnects, saddened to find that her suspicions of her brother have been proven. Tina thanks Tommy for his support. Stella tells a shaken Karl that she's been to see Dev and they're invited there for dinner on Friday. Owen is emotional to see his grandson for the first time and tells Izzy not to write off Gary yet. An upset Carla tells Peter of her discovery but she refuses to call the police, remembering her emotional entanglements with Rob in their youth. Tommy tells Tina how much she means to him. Owen breaks down, worried about his family falling apart and whether the baby will survive. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Sims - Liz Hume Dawson (Credited as "Liz Hume-Dawson") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor, office and packing room *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Entrance, corridor, ward room and special care unit Notes *Jake Windass appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This was the third in a week of episodes (except for Wednesday due to football) shown at 9.00pm after bumper editions of Britain's Got Talent. This episode featured a trailer for the Thursday episode inserted between the final scene and the end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tensions continue to run high in hospital, where Gary begs to be given a second chance after Izzy refuses to let him see his son; Tommy's feelings for Tina begin to re-emerge as he comforts her in the special care unit; Rob and Tracy's game looks to be up when Carla finds a silk supplier who claims to have been offered the stolen material; and Sally is encouraged to join a dating website. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,000,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "Two weeks with a screaming baby - that'll be fun. Michelle Connor : Well, maybe it'll drown out the noise of Ryan's screams when I piggin' kill him! Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns